Arrangements for adjusting a rear view mirror for vehicles include as a rule a first element on the vehicle side, a second element opposite the first element and a reflecting surface, such as a mirror surface. The first element on the vehicle side is fixed by a fastening arrangement, such as an extension arm or the like that is substantially immovable on the vehicle. The movable second element can be adjusted by a pivot bearing opposite the first element that pivots about an axis.
The movability or adjustability of the movable second element opposite the first element on the vehicle side requires from a structural viewpoint a slot or free space, such as an articulated slot or joining slot between elements or structural parts, that can move or be adjusted relative to each other in order to be able to ensure the required degree or degrees of freedom for the particular adjusting movements.
These articulated or joining slots can be present, for example in the case of so-called head adjusters, directly between the vehicle-side first element and the mirror head supported on it in a movable or adjustable manner. In the case of so-called glass adjusters, such a slot can be present between the vehicle-side first element and the mirror carrying plate that carries the reflecting surface (the mirror glass). In another known construction type of a head adjuster, the element that can move or be adjusted opposite the vehicle-side first element supports the mirror carrier plate. The housing of the mirror head is fixed on the mirror carrier plate and moves with it such that the housing is drawn so far to the rear that it at least partially covers the connecting position between the vehicle-side first element and the movable second element. In addition to the constructional joining slot between the vehicle-side first element and the movable second element, there is in this construction another constructionally conditioned slot or free space between the edge of the opening in the mirror housing and the engagement area between the vehicle-side element and the movable element, such as described in European patent EP2195195B1.
A rear view mirror is known from German application DE19803459A1, which has a circumferential slot between a glass unit and a housing. The glass unit has a mirror element and mirror carrier plate. The glass unit is closed by an elastically deformable damping element that dampens or prevents primarily undesired vibrational movements of the glass unit. This damping element also seals the slot against environmental influences as a side effect.
German patent DE915538B describes a similar construction principle with a circumferential slot between a glass unit and a housing. The glass unit has a mirror element and a mirror carrier plate. The glass unit is closed by an elastically deformable damping element that centers the glass unit in the housing and therefore centers an adjustment unit to the end of the housing. A sealing of the slot against environmental influences results here as a side effect in a manner similar to that of German application DE19803459A1.
In general, slots or free spaces between a glass unit or glass structural group and a housing are necessary for reasons of construction and functionality. The glass unit includes a mirror element and a mirror carrier plate, and the housing comprises the glass unit. However, the slots and free spaces can also cause problems and possible disturbances in daily operation.
Water, road salt or the like, contamination in the form of dust, ice crystals and other foreign objects can get into the slot and adversely affect or even prohibit at least temporarily the functionality of the mirror arrangement. The foreign objects can prevent a smooth adjustment of the particular elements of the mirror over the course of time. Contaminations can very rapidly adversely affects or even prevent the smooth functioning of the articulated connection or hinge connection given the very narrow articulation slots or joining slots between two articulation parts or hinge parts, which are prevented by the foreign objects from touching each other. In the case of a head adjuster, such as the one described in the above-cited European patent EP2195195B1, there is the additional problem that foreign objects enter the housing through the slot. The slot extends through the housing opening between the housing opening and the adjustment mechanism. The slot faces the travel direction of the vehicle so that wind caused by the traveling drives precipitation, stirred-up foreign bodies or the like through the slot into the interior of the mirror head housing.
The attempt is made to construct the slot between the housing opening and the adjustment mechanism on the vehicle side as narrow as possible in order to minimize the penetration of dirt and moisture. However, the problem of icing can then increase. The column freezes and closes, which can lead to problems in the adjustment movements or even to damage of the adjusting drive when the drive must operate against the additional holding force of the ice.
Therefore, a sealing element is located in the circumferential slot between the glass unit and the housing that comprises the glass unit, such as described in German application DE19803459A1 or German patent DE915538B. The sealing element is located on the circumferential outer edge of the glass unit or mirror carrier plate and cooperates with a directly adjacent counter surface that is formed by the mirror housing radially surrounding the glass unit. Therefore, a resistance to the adjusting movements of the glass unit acts through the friction of the sealing means on the counter surface of the housing and on the radially outermost edge of the glass unit. Therefore, the actual adjustment unit (whether manual or motor-driven) must overcome a comparatively high counter-moment, which necessitates in the case of a motor-driven adjustment an appropriately dimensioned drive and force transmission means.
In an arrangement of the seal in the slot between the outer edge of the glass construction group and the inner surface of the housing, such as described in German application DE19803459A1, there is furthermore the danger that the adjustment is rendered impossible by icing. This problem is even addressed in German application DE19803459A1, which suggests as a counter measure an appropriate (for example, inductive) heating device that heats the sealing means and keeps it warm. Of course, this is a structure that requires increased construction and is also more prone to disturbances.
Another problem especially in the construction, such as in the device of European patent EP2195195B1, is the fact that wind noises can be amplified by the slot, or additional whistling noises can even be produced.
Finally, such a slot also adversely affects the entire optical appearance. Considered on the whole, a slot causes the deterioration of the functional, aerodynamic and aesthetic qualities of the entire vehicle mirror.
An arrangement for adjusting a rear view mirror is sought that does not include the slot described above or the associated disadvantages.